Incomplete stories
by Yuna the Yaoi shipper
Summary: this is not just gravity falls, theirs undertale ed edd eddy, and undertale im basically posting this because i want to know your opinion of continuing the stories or not and if i should change them to fit the character more or something your OPINIONS MATTER right now these are projects i have been working on for years and they are now being released UNFINISHED FOR YOU TO JUDGE!
1. 1800s Gravity falls

it was the 1800's Dipper Agatha Ophilia Pines she was 14 traveling through time, with the watch that she made her hair was short like a guy, her forhead had the big dipper, she wore brown shorts, stockings that went up to the thigh held with straps, she wore a cream slight puffy shirt on top she had dark brown suspenders, and brown vest, she had a pocket watch on her vest, a small hat pined to her hair made by her sister, it was brown with gears on the front and a few,  
feathers. In her hand she had a map, the girl made a huge sigh, when she landed in the future. She was in the process of finding any of her family, The girl seen the Mistary Shack assuming it was a shop, she walked in there she seen twins playing around, a red headed girl watch and a really tall dude with long teeth.  
they all noticed her and looked at her confused "um...excuse me im looking for Dipper and Mable" she was staring at them when she said walked twored them and handed them a map "this contain, alot of things, here in falling falls" they all looked at each other "1 who are you, and 2 falling falls?" "oh im sorry im Dip- i mean Agatha Ophilia" she put 1 arm lightly and the other on her stomic bowing "and im ment Gravity Falls, sorry thats what it was called in the 1800's."  
"Well my time is up hear so i n-n-need you to f-find t-the c-c-cave" she was starting fade out "t-time travel, d-doesnt l-l-last long" and the faded. They all looked at the map and opened it, when the did, they seen a picture pinned to the map, of an older virsion of her, standing beside a man with light color hair with what looks like modern clothing with a brick patterend, and in front of them was as a little bow that looked exactly like Dipper. Stan and ford stood behined them looking "whatchya got there" they all jumped and Dipper spoked "well its some kind of old treasure map and some wierd time travler gave it to us and told us to find it and left." They both looked at each other "did she have short hair?" "yea, do you know her"  
they both looked at the picture "thats our ancester Dipper Agatha Ophilia Pines, and in picture the kid, is your great great grand father, the man though i dont know him though but yea might find out if you fallow the map." "Soos i need the golf cart fixed again" "on it sir" Dipper and Mable looked at Wendy wanna come?" "Sure Dude then stayin here."

Its been hours since they left the sky was about to get dark but they made it to a cave, the all walked in when they did lights turned on. They were amazed an, the 3 split different way checking stuff out, until Dipper called them over to a capsle that had a red button it that says push.  
"What do you think it is?" Mable asked "dunno but were about to find out" Dipper pushed the button and the lid opened, steam rolling out clearing they way and they seen the same girl in the picuter slowly sturing awake "mmm...5 more minutes" she said as she was slowly sitting up. She then stretched and rubbed her eyes "what year is it?" they all 3 looked at each other and Wendy spoke "its 2005 dude" Agatha looked at her wierdly "dude? whats a dude? i heared no such word, and see my younger self did do like i asked." She jumped out of the capsel and brushed her self off and looked at her watch that was still ticking "well good evening im going to returduse myself, im Agatha Ophilia Pines, well actually now cipher"  
theres popped out as they pulled out the old photograph and showed her "you said Cipher as in Bill Cipher?" and pointed at the man in the picture "yes that is correct suprised you know my husbaned but i will explain, everything but 1st i need to get my stuff, and i will explain everything."

She fallowed the twins and Wendy back to the mystery shack "so this is a gift shop / house""yep pretty much" Dipper said as the 4 walked in the door.  
About time they came in Stan and Ford were standing there with there arms crossed "where have you 2 been? and Wendy go home" after that she took off.  
"Well you shoulding get mad them yea know the both of you were axactly the same, considering i been watching the both of you when you were there age"  
the 2 men both looked at her in shock a little "hey dont stare at your 302 grandmother like that, i even got to hold you, your father, your grandfather,  
and so on. I held them all to bad i didnt get to hold these 2. Anyway hello im Dipper Agatha Ophilia Cipher, Pines is my maiden name." She smiled and bowed "Wait how are you and when-" Ford was cut off "oh silly the map i gave little Dipper here was same on gave to the others in the generation. Infact i should be here in 3 2 1" the younger virsion of her popped in "im here for the map Aggy" Agatha gave her the map and left. "reason why i look younger then my age is because i slept in a time capsle." Stan looked at her to speechless "so your last name is Cipher? as in Bill Cipher?" "Yep thats because hes my husband."


	2. Ed Eden Eddy (Ed Edd Edd) genderbend

Ed Edd 'n Eddy Genderbend Double D Ed Eden 'n Eddy

Its been years after Double D left her friends at PeachCreek Middle school including her ex bpyfriend Kevin he was sadden that she moved but he evently moved on and began dating Naz to fill the empty void. There now in 11th grade and a new girl walks in homeroom her hair was black, long fring side cut bangs and all of her hair was pulled to the side covering up her scar. on her head she has a black small lolita hat that was connected to a black hair band keeping her hair in place. she had a red tank top on with a short sleeve waste leather jacket and dog tags hanging from her neck. She had on black skinny jeans and black combat boots, her eyes were blue aqua like water, and she had a small gap between her teeth. Her gap was indeed big at point, but her teeth got closer when she got older, The girl was 16 almost 17 and most of the men gawked at her including Ed and Edd as she entered the room. "Sorry im late i got lost for a minute and the's rooms are very confusing cause my other school wasnt set like this." The teacher looked at her and sighed "dont be late again" the teacher looked at her stoods and began "alright this is our new student her name is Eden and also clubs are starting today so every one choose a club to join during lunch but right now do what ever till the bell rings." The raven hair girl went to the back, sat down and pulled out her ipod playing music with her ear plugs in and began drawing on paper. Eddy had walked up to her, she took out one of her plugs and you could hear death metal playing because it was so loud "What?" "Double D is that really you? Do you remember your friends?" She studdied the short male and the taller one that just walked up behind him "yeah i remember you guys, and i also remember the others why?" He shrugged and looked at her "what happened to you? your not the same dorky kid we all new." Double D sighs again "i changed i just got tired of every thing now here i am...if you dont like the new me that dont talk to me." She then put her music back in and began listen to fan made five nights at freddys songs and began playing it on her i pad. The bell had rung and she went her 1st class which was coures, Nazz was in there as well.  
Double D sat away from the other teens keeping her space in the theater room. "Ok class to day we have a new student and to day you guys have to choose to sing and your project you must sing in a up coming talent show." Mrs Holland smiled and clapped her hands "alright lets start with Eden shall we?" Double D sighed strolling her eyes strolling to the stage and looked at them "well i guess i will sing 'Close up' by: Frou Frou" The teens looked at her confused because they never heard the song or the name before.

Ver1 Is this a feeling of something, about to happen Like snapping out of something,  
I didnt realize i was in,  
was i sleepein? What? How can you be so sure,  
if you've never been here before?  
I dont understand it can't be easy

Chorse I love you, i hate you (x2)  
I cant keep myh hands off you I love you, i hate you (x2)

Get back, back and away from them, its all wrong keep calm for a moment, look in my eyes Get back, get away cause, this could get ugly If you think I'll let you go your out of your mind

Ver2 Oh my god, I'm supposed to say this, couse i know You're trouble but... Is that your name and why you doing this?  
And how did i get here? ok... no more questions, no worries,  
Its destenation unknown, So dive in the waters great,  
Listen I'm starting to speak like you

Chorse I love you, i hate you (x2)  
I cant keep myh hands off you I love you, i hate you (x2)

Get back, back and away from them, its all wrong keep calm for a moment, look in my eyes Get back, get away cause, this could get ugly If you think I'll let you go your out of your mind

Get back, back and away from them, its all wrong keep calm for a moment, look in my eyes Get back, get away cause, this could get ugly If you think I'll let you go your out of your mind

You're out of you're mind yeah-eh-eh

You're out of you're mind yeah-eh-eh

You're out of you're mind yeah-eh-eh

You're out of you're mind yeah-eh-eh

You're out of you're mind

The all clapped as she put her headphones and strolled off the stage "well that was...very entertaning" Mrs. Holland said smiling akwaredly she then called on the next students. They all had great songs and soon was end of class Nazz came over to her tap her shoulder "long time tim no see Double D, when did you come back?" The girl looked at the blond headed girl taking out her headphones "it has been a while Nazz and i just got back today." The teen just gave blank bored stare, Nazz then felt awkward because she wasnt the same Double D she knew she changed but she then texted Kevin telling him that Double D is back. "Well whats your next class?" "Gym, and they do have a track team here right?" Nazz nodded confused "why are you asking that?" "because at my last school i was captin of the track team im the fastest i can run a mile in 2 min. Nazz giggled a little "are you for real?" The ravenette gave a cock look "yes i can" the blonde teen noticed how serious she then sighed "sorry triouts are this afternoon and think along with football. Wierd how there have track so early" shrugging her sholders as the bell rung.

Double D was reading a book walking down the hall texting while heading to gym, she then ran into a football players back. The football player looked at the girl as she looked up giving a blank stare of 'i dont care' "hey watch whear your going shrimp" the taller teen said she gave a sigh "well if you walked faster and if you didnt take so much room, now while you excuse me i have a class to get to." With one hand she took and pushed him back with a surpise of some students and the football teen. She had gotten in her gym class and had already changed into some black short that came to the mid of her thigh, her shirt was a spegetti strap crop top that was lime green,  
and she had on mid waist thin sports jacket was red and black, her old school colors, her sock were knee highs that was white, and her shoes were high top convers that were black. She stuck bobby pins in her hair to keep it in place.

The girl sat on the bench waiting for class to start, Kevin noticed the girl so he walked up and thought he might be able to flirt with her. "Sup babe" the red headed teen gave her a smirk, Double D rolled her eyes ignoring the teen. "What do you want fire crotch?"  
"What you dont remember me? You know its been along time since kissed...and when did you know stop so dorkable?" She sighed ignoring the male. Then class started the coach asked every one to line up "alright class push ups...go" the raven headed girl got streached then began doing push ups with one hand and constantly switched after hitting 20.


	3. Five nights at Gravity Falls

Five nights at gravity falls

It was summer again at Gravity falls Mable and Dipper were now 16, Mable still some what in her childish stage and Dipper now running his own mystery compony with his sister being manger, it was called "Mystery Twins". It was something the mable had come up with when they were younger and decided to stick with it. Reason why they back to gravity falls was because there was a run down child restaurant there were complants made that it smelt like death and had blood oosing out them, 5 kids missing, and 3 or 4 sacurity gaurds.

Mable looked out of the window of the car that Dipper was driving, she was happy to see her friends again and Dipper was happy as well excited for the mystery and able to see Wendy. Mable broke the silence "What are we gonna do when we get there?" Dipper glanced at his sister and smiled a little "im going to unpack then sleep, driving 3 days straight getting here fast as we can im tired, and these 8 bottles of 5 hour energies and coffee cups are whearing down on me." She giggled a little laughing at her brother "well its your fault. And i still failed getting my linces so you have to drive us." They pulled up to the Mystery Shack, and every one came out to greet them getting out there bags. "Dudes we were expect you guys 2 days from now how did you get here so fast?" Mable spoke up smiling "Dipper stayed up for 2 nights and 3 days trying to get here sooner and now i think-" Dippers phone was ringing when started to answer it, but Mable snatched it.  
"hello...This is Mable, Dipper is sleep right now, my I take a message?" Dipper was aggervated as his sister pushing him away, when she was done she hung up the phone and stuck it in her bra so the 16 year old twin couldnt get it. "You need rest Dipstick, you havent slept once so now your going to bed." The girl was scolding him and the others giggled as Dipper gave a huff and began getting out the other lugage they had.

When there were settled in Dipper fell a sleep on his bed from the side he chose when he was younger. Mable hung new posters up about nsync,  
one direction, back street boys, etc. Mable then went down stares and went it store part of the mystery shack part of the house. She then was being greeted by Soos and Wendy. Wendy was now 20, taking an online college, as Soos was being his normal self. Wendy smiled and asked "So you guys came to stay for the summer or you hear to salve another mystery? "both...they said that freddy Fazbear Pizzeria was haunted children going missing,  
security guards unable to be found, and other things."Mable looked a lil worried and intense "im kinda worried about this but Dipper is excited, but if something happens then what? sure we faced worse when we were younger, but this...this...in volves something worse then bill taking over gravity falls...and its death..." Mable looked down as Wendy looked at her "dont worry im pretty sure...your going to be fine and Dipper is clever he wont let anything happen to you." Mable gave a small smile "its not me im worried about...its Dipper." She sighed and spoke again crossing her arms leaning against the wall "sure he's strong and tough but he's still has his weak points, he can only lift like 20 pounds...and if something happens-" she stoped and looked at them with a smile "you might be right and im just paranoid." "Thats the spirit dude" Soos said giving a thumbs up.

The next day rolled around the corner and Dipper was already up, dressed and headed down for food as Mable was still in the bathroom.  
Grunkle Stan was in his boxers and tank top like normal scretching his butt will making eggs for his self. Dipper made it down into the kicten and shook his head seeing his uncle scratching his body. "Morning Dipper" he said with groan from waking up. The young teen made him some cieral and sat across from Stan eating. Soon Mable came down skipping, and got her something to eat as well. Soon Dippers phone rang "hello?"

Stranger: "Hi this is dective Jingle and i wont to inform you that 3 teenagers went in the freddy place and one came out with alot of injuries so when you get the chance hurry an come down here."

Dipper ended the call aggreeing to be there "Mable im going to go ask a few questions because they now got a surviver that came out alive." Mable looked at her twin brother "alright dont be gone to long" He took and left taking the car. Stan looked at his niece seeing the worry "ehh...Look kid im sure he's going to be fine i mean you shouldnt worry to much, he's a tough kid ya know." Mable smiled from get that resurence "thanks Grunkle Stan." Stan got up and went to put on his suit then opened up the shack. Wendy and Soos came in shortly after greeting the pine. "Hey Mabe's wheres your brother?" "He went to ask questions to a surviver from the freddys pizzeria, he'll be back then were i think we are supost to spend the night there i think, recoreding it all. Then i guess dissmantle the suits, to see why they are oosing with blood." She pulls out some recoreds from her bag showing the bloody animatronics.


	4. Horrortale

I woke up breathing heavily grabbing my chest noticing my surroundings "did i reset? why am whereing a tattered dress and my boots looked worn pretty bad as well." I look around my surroundings but everything was alot dark and it felt more eirer then before, i had gotten up and dusted myself off and began walking. The out of no where like normal flowey poped up, but he didnt look like his self, only one wheres his mouth? i thought to my self then it spoke.  
"Welcome to the underground again you must be confused well i dont know what happend either but in this world its eat or be eaten also your name is Aliza now Not Frisk." 


	5. Undertale High Phantom of the Opera

Undertale High school Presents: Phantom Of the Ophera

After everyone exscaped the underground they bulr there own city, and other humans migrated there to make friends with the, Sans was actually 17 Papyrus is really 16 make Frisk the same age as Papy Praticly every onw was the same age, but Torail was a teacher, and Asgor was the mayor of the city. Frisk, Chara, Sans, and Mettaton were in thearter, because Frisk Sans drug them both and Mettaton is There Teacher. "Good evening class, i have great new darlings, today im hosting auditions for the play Phantom of the Ophera. Now you can sing normaly Because i know nobody can sing Opera its really difficult so im changing the name to Phantom Of The Song, to make it easier that way nobody is expecting better.  
Now all you must audition or you fail my class, so lets start with girls 1st Betty your up." The eletronic give her a script and sighed and read a really long seen and sung on of the songs, then it was Frisk turn. Frisk was nervous but Sans gave her a thumbs up and she smiled and began to sing christine's part and commenced in Opera suprising every one.

THINK OF ME THINK OF ME FONDLY, WHEN WE VE SAID GOODBYE. REMEMBER ME EVERY SO OFTEN PROMISE ME YOU LL TRY.  
ON THAT DAY THAT NOT-SO-DISTANT DAY WHEN YOU ARE FAR AWAY AND FREE IF YOU EVER FIND A MOMENT, SPARE A THOUGHT FOR ME AND THOUGH IT S CLEAR, THOUGH IT WAS ALWAYS CEARL, THAT THIS WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE, IF YOU HAPPEN TO REMEMBER, STOP AND THINK OF ME THINK OF AUGUST WHEN THE TREES WERE GREEN DON T THINK ABOUT THE WAY THINGS MIGHT HAVE BEEN THINK OF ME THINK OF ME WAKING SILENT AND RESIGNED IMAGINE ME TRYING TO HARD TO PUT YOU FROM MY MIND THINK OF ME, PLEASE SAY YOU LL THINK OF ME WHATEVER ELSE YOU CHOOSE TO DO. THERE WILL NEVER BE A DAY WHEN I WON T THINK OF YOU FLOWERS FADE, THE FRUITS OF SUMMER FADE THEY HAVE THEIR SEASONS, SO DO WE BUT PLEASE PROMISE ME THAT SOMETIMES YOU WILL THINK

when it came to the last part the drew in breath quickly and began to hold the note: OF ME!

Frisk was now out of breath gasping for air, knowing she held it in to long "BRAVO DARLING! where on earth did you learn to sing like that?"  
The girl shurgged "i dunno i just can, i guess its natural" "well darling you instentantly get the lead, such raw talent." Frisk smiled as Betty glared at her then glanced at Sans, she was very jelouse of Frisk, because her and Sans were so close, and Frisk always gets the lead parts. Soon all the girls were down and now it was time for the males "Chara your up first." Chara began singing and using diologe and got the part Roul, then is was Sans turn. Sans sighed didnt really want to be in this but he looked at the girl he known and loved, Frisk and would try anything just for her.

I HAVE BROUGHT YOU TO THE SEAT OF SWEET MUSIC S THRONE TO THIS KINGDOM WHERE ALL MUST HOMAGE TO MUSIC MUSIC YOU HAVE COME HERE FOR ONE PURPOSE AND ONE ALONE SINCE THE MOMENT I FIRST HEARD YOU SING I HAVE NEEDED YOU WITH ME,  
TO SERVE ME, TO SING FOR MY MUSIC MY MUSIC

NIGHTTIME SHARPENS AND HIGHTENS EACH SENSATION DARKNESS STIRS AND WAKES IMAGINATION SILENTLY THE SENSES ABANDON THEIR DEFENSES SLOWLY, GENTLY, NIGHT UNFURLS ITS SPLENDOR GRASP IT, SENSE IT, TREMULOUS AND TENDER TURN YOUR FACE AWAY FROM THE GARISH LIGHT OF DAY TURN YOUR THOUGHTS AWAY FROM COLD, UNFEELING LIGHT AND LISTEN TO THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT CLOSE YOUR EYES AND SURRENDER TO YOUR DARKEST DREAMS PURGE ALL THOUGHT OF THE LIFE YOU KNEW BEFORE CLOSE YOUR EYES, LET YOUR SPIRIT START TO SOAR AND YOU LL LIVE AS YOU VE NEVER LIVED BEFORE SOFTLY, DEFTLY, MUSIC SHALL CARRESS YOU FEEL IT, HEAR IT, SECRETLY POSSESS YOU OPEN UP YOUR MIND LET YOUR FANTASIES UNWIND IN THIS DARKNESS WHICH YOU KNOW YOU CANNOT FIGHT THE DARKNESS OF THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT LET YOUR MIND START A JOURNEY TO A STRANGE, NEW WORLD LEAVE ALL THOUGHTS OF THE WORLD YOU KNEW BEFORE LET YOUR SOUL TAKE YOU WHERE YOU LONG TO BE ONLY THEN CAN YOU BELONG TO ME FLOATING, FALLING, SWEET INTOXICATION TOUCH ME, TRUST ME, SAVOR EACH SENSATION

Again everyone was Suprised cuz they knew he was lazy but they didnt know he could sing that well and instantly he got the roll of the Phantom and every one else was giving parts. Betty Walked up to Frisk and Scoffed "well well well, who knew you would get the part, hmmm like ways the leading lady, do you think your prettier? do you think your better? hah im much better then you." After that she left, Frisk was upset but shook it off when Sans came near "well looks like you chara and i have to rehearse, and you and i can work on our lines together." Sans smirked and winked then Frisk spoke "yea, i say lets get started im mean we have alot to reherse."

Its been weeks since then and every was practicing, until Betty took and tripped Frisk, but she ignored and continued. The rude girl would constantly sabatoug Frisk any way she can but the sweet short brown haird teen stay determiand to continued on. Sans began noticing this and was also proud that his love stayed determianed and compose, thats what he loved about her, she never gave up and was kind to every one, even the meanist person she was nice to. The skeleton comfronted Betty "hey kid, i notice you were picking on Frisk, now you listen good kid, leave Frisk alone or your going to have a bad time." As Sans was talking to Betty, Chara walked over to Frisk and began using his charm on her. "You want to practice our lines together?" Frisk nodded and the began Practicing.

Chara:

Christine Daa , where is your red scarf?

Frisk:

Monsieur?

Chara:

You can t have lost it. After all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin.

Frisk:

Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf. Oh, Raoul. So it is you!

Chara:

Christine.

LITTLE LOTTE LET HER MIND WANDER

Frisk:

You remember that, too.

Chara:

LITTLE LOTTE THOUGHT: AM I FONDER OF DOLLS

The both were cut off as when Mettaton began speaking "alright every one places lets take it from the top, shall we?"  
Frisk asked if she could go to the bathroom real fast as they started he allowed, and Betty just fallowed, when Frisk closed the door Betty pulled out some water and poured it on her head, when she did Frisk screamed so loud that the theater room heard it so they came running.  
Sans popped in there not caring and knocked on the stall, "hey kiddo you ok?" Frisk didnt speak she only sat on the floor and cried, soaked.  
"what happend?" "s-somebody, poured water on me a-and i dont have a change of clothes." The girl sobbed out luck him he had a extra pare in his locker so went to get them and went back, giving her the clothers "these will have to do ok kiddo?" She sighed in aggrement and changed, when she came out her hair was still damp so he took and dried her off with his own jaket not caring. When they left the bathroom every one was starting at her "Darling are you ok? we heard you scream." She nodded " someone poured water on me and it was really cold, i didnt have extra clothes so i cried well until, Sans had got me extra" she smiled happly nudging Sans arm. The skeleton blushed lightly, as they went back to theatre to practice.

After school was over, Sans went home with Torail and Frisk, Papyrus went with Undyne, when they arrived Frisk was excited that she got the lead and Sans was the Phantom, and what made her more exited was that they got the kissing seen. She to had a secret crush on her best friend, her partner in crime for the longest time. They began cracking jokes make Torail laugh till she fell out of her chair. She then went to make dinner for every one. Frisk wasnt really hungery so she just poked her food Torail noticed this and spoke "you ok my child? Did something happen today?"  
Frisk side "do you think im a bad person?" Sans smiled wider then normal "of course not, kiddo, your barrols of fun kid." She lightly smiled and eat a little but went to the living room to continue practicing. "She will be ok, im protecting her..." "thank you Sans." Torail smiled as she got up and began cleaning up.

They now both were doing main song together, as Torail listened, they clearly had there lines, music, and ques down pat to where they didnt need there scripts any more. The goat mother clapped her hands at the proformance and was excited to see the actual play. When they were done practicing Torail and Sans began cracking jokes as Frisk laughed at the bad puns. They all three had a long day and of course Frisk asked if sans could stay the night, surely enough they were in Frisk room on the bed, talking until the young teen brought up something that she seen in a nightmare but already happened in alternet Univers and timeline. "you been having thoughs to..." Sans sighed "had the same and i was fighting you in judgement hall." Frisk looked down worried "In my dream i was being controled by chara, and took over the timeline and my determination, i was helpless, i couldnt do anything stop him...when i tried to reset...i was in-gulfed in by black ink, pulled down by chara and soffcated till i was no longer there, as i watched everyone die in front of my eyes. It was terrifying" Frisk began to cry silently.

The next day English class just ended and Betty was behind the brunette named Frisk. "Well morning...freak..." The girl giggled evily as Frisk turned around "what do you want?" Nothing much really, you just give up your part and give it to me, and stay away from Sans thats all really." "Why should i?  
really that part was given to me and attened to keep it, and you have nothing against me really." Betty smirked and laughed "you be suprise what i can spred around school." Frisk smiled "say whatchya want im not like most people as long as i know its not true then thats all i need.


End file.
